


One Hell of a Family Tree

by CommanderMonaLisa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMonaLisa/pseuds/CommanderMonaLisa
Summary: Regina, being the powerful sorceress she is, finds herself pregnant at the same time as Snow White. Slight a/u.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 3b. Snow isn't as far along after the second curse as she was in the show. If you're wondering how Regina and Ruby procreated...that's between them!

Regina groaned outwardly as she laid herself down on the double bed in her and Ruby’s shared bedroom. Ruby was lounged on the bed as well, reading a book on pregnancies that she’d received from Belle. “I feel like some kind of idiotic teenager on a bad reality television show.”

“You’re not an idiot or a teenager. You’re actually much older than I am.” Ruby pointed out with a smirk.

“Shut it, dog. You’re the reason for this condition of mine.”

“We’re both to blame, Regina. If you don’t remember, we were both there that night.” Ruby’s smirk widened. “In this very spot, if you recall.”

Regina rolled her eyes and settled back into the pillows behind her before glancing at the book in her wife’s hands. “What on earth are you reading?”

“A pregnancy book that Belle gave me.” Ruby shrugged. “I’d like to know what’s going on if I’m gonna be a mommy.”

Regina’s heart skipped a beat at Ruby’s words, but she refused to show it. She ran a hand over her still-flat stomach and rolled her eyes with an amused look on her face. “Well, I’ve been a mommy for quite a while, and I can tell you that nothing in that book is going to help when there’s a screaming child in your arms at two am.”

“It can’t hurt, though, right? I mean, I just found out that a baby has to eat every two hours.”

“Eh. Henry wasn’t much of an eater as an infant. He’d refused to eat when offered to him.” Regina shook her head. “He was a pretty difficult child at points in his life.”

“Do you think that Henry and our next child are going to get along?” Ruby queried.

“Of course.” Regina replied instantly. “Henry gets along with everyone. Including his deadbeat mother who left him at birth.” She grumbled.

“Regina…”

“No, I’m not having this argument again. I’m tired and pregnant. The last thing I want to do is fight with my wife about my son’s illegitimate mother.”

“That’s one hell of a family tree.” Ruby chuckled. “But you’re right. How about we g-”

“If you even suggest that we have sex, I’ll kick you out onto the couch so fast, the mutt inside you won’t even be able to catch up.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “I was gonna say, how about we all get into some pjs and go downstairs and watch a movie with some cocoa?”

Regina smiled at her wife’s innocence before reaching over and cupping Ruby’s cheek to pull her into a loving kiss. Ruby pulled away after a few seconds with an even bigger smile on her face. “What was that for?”

“Because, though I won’t always admit it, I’m very happy to be having this baby with you.”

~XOXO~  
“I just cannot believe this.” Emma blew out a puff of air. “You’re both pregnant? At the same time?”

“Don’t remind me.” Regina grumbled, sinking into the booth at the diner. She watched as Ruby danced around the diner with a serving tray in her hand, interacting with people as she went. She really was quite the host.

“I think it’s great.” Snow smiled widely, running a hand over her flat stomach. “Though it is a little odd that we conceived around the same time.” She shrugged and David choked on his water.

“Okay, can we not talk about the two of you conceiving?” Emma groaned.

“Can we please stop talking about our pending children and focus on Zelena?” Regina huffed. “I think that we should focus on locating and destroying her before we even think about babies. Do you even understand what she could do if she got her hands on one?”

“I mean, yeah. Our baby is the product of true love.” Snow gaped. “That makes her or him more powerful than anything.”

“And what makes you think that mine isn’t?” Regina scowled. “My marriage is just as loving as yours is, and my child is just as loved as yours is too.”

“That’s not what I meant, Regina. It’s just that our love isn’t blackened. We don’t have anything to regret, and that makes the magic that is made from our love pure and good.”

David cleared his throat. “I think what Snow is trying to say is that Light magic is always stronger than dark, and that’s all Gold ever taught you.”

Regina narrowed her eyes at the couple. “So, let me get this straight. You think that your child, the aire of the Uncharmings, is more powerful than one born from one of the most powerful sorceresses ever and a werewolf? I think you’re overstretching your wisdom here, Charming.”

“Are we really going to argue over which baby she’d want to take instead of trying to find a way to stop her?” Emma queried.

“You’re right.” Snow sighed. “I think that we need to figure out where she came from before anything. I mean, if she has the power to get to the Enchanted Forest and to Storybrooke, she must have had an amazing teacher.”

“Does that mean that we have to worry about more than one person coming after us?”

Regina shook her head. “No, I know her type of magic. There’s only one person that could have taught her that.”

“Rumpelstiltskin.” David whispered.

“Alright!” Ruby cheered as she approached the table with the platter of food resting on her left hand. “Order up.” She began placing the food in front of the rightful people. When she got to Regina’s apple pancakes, she held them and looked at her wife with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Regina demanded.

“I just thought I should ask you if you’re sure about the apple pancakes. You always get terrible acid reflux after eating apples these days.”

“If I needed medical advice from a dog, I’d consult with Pongo.” The former queen replied through gritted teeth.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and sat the plate down, “Fine, but do not complain to me tonight about your tummy problems.”

“I’ll be fine, dear.”

~XOXO~

Regina groaned silently to herself as she felt the flutter in her abdomen. Nearing her 15th week and her baby was as active as ever. So active, in fact, that Regina was unable to concentrate on finding whatever the hell Zelena was up to.

“Listen, Little One, I cannot save this town and all the people in it if you are unable to sit still. I am your mother and I would just like a little time to work.” She spoke lightly at her abdomen.

The conversation was in vain, though, as the flutter came back with a sudden vengeance. It didn’t help that her acid reflux was bubbling in her throat like pop-rocks.

“So much for that.” She sighed as she began flipping through the book again.

Being alone in her mausoleum was an odd feeling. She could literally smell the death and destruction that she’d caused in the Enchanted Forest. It was trying its best to pull Regina back into her old ways, but the love that she felt for the growing force in her body combated every tug.

Regina was going to be good again. She had to.

For Henry.

For this baby.

For Ruby. 

Having that missing year looming over her head and the fact that her literal sister was trying to destroy her and everyone she loved didn’t exactly help that fact. She didn’t know much about Zelena, but what she did know was that she was Cora’s daughter and, therefore, very dangerous.

“You know,” a voice started, startling Regina out of her thoughts, “You are very cute when you’re talking to our unborn child.”

Regina looked up to find her wife walking towards her with a water bottle and two antacids in hand.

“What are you doing in here? How did you get in here?”

“Well, stone doors may keep your average human out, but my wolf is much stronger than some rock.” Ruby smiled while handing her wife all the items in her hand.  
“Figures,” Regina scoffed as she popped the tablets in her mouth.

Ruby plopped down beside her wife and took a glance all around the table, “Find anything?”

Regina sighed and shook her head, “Nothing. The only thing that makes sense is that she’s seeking out a baby for some kind of spell. Do you have any idea how many spells require baby parts?”

Ruby’s jaw clenched.

“I just don’t know if she’s after Snow’s baby or after ours.”

“She won’t touch a hair on our baby’s head,” the werewolf stated firmly, “I will make sure of that.”

The protective tone in Ruby’s voice made Regina’s heart ache. Ruby was only trying to protect her family, and yet another storm from Regina’s past was back to bite them all in the ass.

“We will stop her.” Regina nodded. “I won’t let her touch our daughter.”

“Our daughter?” Ruby asked, surprised.

Regina smiled and nodded once more. “Our daughter.”


	2. There She Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Eugenia Mill-Lucas is brought into the world. What happens when her parents aren't the only ones that feel entitled to her?

Charlotte Eugenia Mills-Lucas

Or Charlie.

6lbs. 4oz. 22 inches long.

Born at 3:54 am to an extremely crabby Regina Mills and a sheepish Ruby Lucas.

Regardless of their emotional state with each other, both women cried the moment they saw the brown tuffs of hair on their daughter’s head.

“Oh, wow…” Ruby gasped as the doctor handed Regina their newly wrapped baby girl.< /> Regina wrapped her arms around the newborn on her chest. “Hello, little one. I…” she paused to swallow the lump in her throat. When the hell did she swallow a cotton ball? “I am your mother.”

Ruby all but passed out at the declaration.

They surprisingly were able to bring Charlotte home the next day without any contact from Zelena, but Regina wasn’t convinced that her daughter was any safer than she had been before, and she would be damned if anything were to happen to her.

When they arrived at the mansion, Regina had a small suspicion that she wasn’t going to be happy about whatever was waiting for her in the house. Her suspicion was immediately validated as soon as they stepped into the foyer of the mansion where they found all of the usual people, including a still-pregnant Snow White, awaiting their arrival.  
Henry was the first to run up and embrace the tiny family as they walked through the door.

“Mom! I’m so happy to see you!” He cheered, squeezing Regina tightly.

“As am I, Henry.” Regina at the boy. He just an inch taller that her at this point, and the sight made her want to break down into more tears.

Damn hormones.

“Would you like to meet your little sister?”

“Heck yeah!”

“Well how about we let them come into the house first, dude.” Emma chuckled as she grabbed Henry to pull him back and out of the family’s way.

“Well, thank you, Miss Swan. I am afraid if I do not sit right now, I am going to be in a substantial amount pain, and I would hate to ruin this…lovely surprise.”

Ruby let out a small laugh at Regina’s white lie and guided her slowly to the couch with her left hand while holding the car seat with her right.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see her!” Snow cheered, “I just know she’s going to be so precious.”

Regina did her best to try and contain the annoyance that was bubbling in her chest as she slowly lowered herself down onto her couch. She then watched as Ruby set the car seat on the couch next to her and carefully began unbuckling their daughter.

And just like that Charlotte was introduced to the rest of the Storybrooke family.

“Whoa!” Henry cried with a large smile on his face. “She’s so tiny!”

Ruby nodded at the boy as she protectively placed Charlie into Regina’s arms. “Yeah, she’s a runt.”

“Please do not refer to my daughter like she’s a dog, Miss Lucas.”

“Well…she kinda is, right?” Emma asked cautiously.

Before Regina could retort back to the former bail-bonds woman, Charming stepped in.

“I think what Emma meant is that Charlotte is half werewolf, right Emma?”

Emma kicked the ground softly, “Yeah…totally.”

Regina seemed pleased, or too uninterested in anything other than her daughter in her arms, enough to remain silent.

The rest of the afternoon was quite pleasant, much to Regina’s surprise.

Snow and Belle cooked a wonderful lunch and made sure that the house was spotless. Ruby did most of the work regarding Charlie and that allowed Regina to get a decent nap in after being awake for nearly an entire day.

Henry was also a huge helping hand. He kept checking in on Regina to ensure that she was the right amount of comfortable. Bringing her, her pillow from her room when she decided that she hated the pillows in the living room. He also helped Ruby when the woman was in over her head with baby matters.

For the first time since the curse broke, Regina was actually quite grateful for her strange little family in Storybrooke.

It wasn’t until early evening that Regina found herself feeling awake and alert. She noticed that everyone had migrated from the living room into the dining room. No doubt eating another meal prepared by Snow and Belle.

Carefully, she stumbled through the house and into the dining room. There, she found that just Snow, David, Emma, Henry, and Granny remained in the house. She glanced around the room to find that a sleeping Charlie was being held by Granny who was staring down at the baby lovingly.

“Regina, you’re finally awake!” Snow exclaimed, making everyone turn to look at the sorceress. “Would you like me to grab you a plate?”

“No, that’s quite alright, dear. I will eat in just a minute.” Regina replied kindly, moving forward to where Ruby was reaching her arms out for her. She gratefully took the spot on Ruby’s lap. She could deal with PDA just this once.

There was a comfortable silence for just a minute where all the noise in the room was just Granny’s light humming.

Until it wasn’t.

“So…are we going to talk about Zelena?”

Charming was the first to speak, “Emma, now isn’t the time.”

“When is the time? When she decides to burst through the door and ta-”, she got out before Ruby interjected.

“No, Emma, we aren’t going to talk about Zelena tonight. We are going to celebrate the birth of our baby and we’re going to be excited about the fact that Snow is about to give birth to your little brother, and we’re going to be happy. Can you just do that for once?” Ruby snapped.

The entire table fell silent again.

“I-I’m sorry, but all we ever do is just focus on the bad, but I want to just live in this moment right now. We had a baby and we’re happy and that’s the only thing that matters right now.”

“O…kay.” Emma nodded. “I’m sorry.”

~XOXO~

Prince Neal came into the world two weeks later. He was 8 lbs, 12 oz, and 23 inches long.

And still, no sign of Zelena.

“All I’m saying is that it’s weird. I know that I should be focused on the fact that my little brother was just born and we did the whole naming ceremony thing, but I am unable to relax knowing that any second a green witch could pop up and steal away two newborns, and I can’t even help because I had my magic kissed away by a stupid pirate!”

“Thanks.” Killian barked.

“I’m serious. What the hell do we do?”

Regina rolled her eyes from her seat where she rest between Ruby and Henry. Charlie lie asleep in her arms. “Miss Swan, if you allow yourself to be bullied by that green bitch, then we will never know peace. She’s planning something and we have to remain sharp and tactile if we are ever going to defeat her.”

“Sharp and tactile? That’s what you call you smelling like baby wipes and my parents giving a naming ceremony in place where the entire town comes to gather? Shouldn’t we be hiding in basements and coming up with code names?”

“Yeah!” Henry cheered, “Operation: Binky.”

“No,” Regina sneered, “We must live our lives as we always would have. She cannot have any power over us.”

“Yes, and that means that you will sit down and you will have a slice of cake and you will hold your baby brother, because we don’t get moments like this every day.” Snow demanded with a motherly smile.

“And it won’t be quiet for long.”

~XOXO~

The sound of a baby crying awoke both Regina and Ruby later on that night. Regina glanced at the clock on her night stand and groaned at the hour. It was a little early for Charlie’s bottle, but her daughter knew of no schedule.

“Your turn,” Regina grunted, hitting Ruby’s shoulder.

“No, it’s your turn. It was my turn for bedtime tonight.” Ruby mumbled sleepily, “Bottle’s in the fridge if you don’t want to breastfeed. Night! Love you.” Ruby mumbled before rolling back in the blanket.

“Mm.”

Regina rolled out of her bed, leaving her sleeping wife snoring in her wake. She padded her way down the hall towards Charlie’s room only stopping by the linen closet to grab a feeding cloth.

As she turned the corner sleepily into her daughter’s room, the unmistakable glow of green caught Regina’s eye.

There she was.

Her sister in all of her glory. Holding Regina’s innocent two week old daughter in her arms while rocking slowly in the rocking chair Geppetto made custom for them.

Regina couldn’t breathe.

“Hello, sister.”

The sound of Zelena’s voice sent shivers down Regina’s spine.

“Zelena…” Regina began, taking a timid step forward with her arms up in surrender, “Listen, I know that you hate me and that our mother ruined your life, but that’s my daughter. Your niece. We’re family. The last thing you want to do is hurt her.”

“Don’t tell me what I want.” Snipped Zelena.

Regina’s jaw snapped short and her throat felt like it was closing.

“…please.”

“Oh, don’t get your knickers in a twist, little sis. I am not going to hurt your precious baby.” She giggled. “But I am going to use her to hurt you. All of you.”

Just then fireballs appeared in Regina’s hands while tears welled in her eyes. “Just give her back! Please! Just give her back.”

There was a small chuckle that came from Zelena in response.

“Give her back, and I won’t have to kill you.”

It was then that Ruby burst into the room, all traces of sleep gone from her eyes.

“Oh, the wolf is here, too. Lovely.”

“Give. Her. Back.” Ruby growled through her teeth.

“I don’t think I will. But I will see you all very soon.”

And with that she was gone.

“No!” Ruby cried, rushing to the now empty chair. “No, Charlie. No!”

Regina extinguished the flames in her hand while the tears fell slowly down her cheeks.

“We have to find her.” Ruby cried through her own tears while storming over to her wife. “She’s our baby and she took her and we need to find her.”

“We will.” Regina whispered.

“How?!” Ruby yelled, her own tears falling down her face. “How are we going to do that?”

Regina swallowed back her sobs and allowed her sadness to be swept away by the anger rising in her chest. “I will get my daughter back, Ruby. Go follow Zelena’s trail and I’ll get Emma and the Charmings.” She panted. “We will get her back.”

“You better be right.” Ruby stated before shifting into her wolf and jumping out of the window and into the night.


End file.
